


Piękny i Bestia

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [14]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Mogłabyś napisać Larry’ego na podstawie jakiejś bajki disneya? Daję Ci wybór której :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piękny i Bestia

Dawno, dawno temu….  
Ciemne chmury przykrywały całe niebo zasłaniając wszystkie gwiazdy i księżyc. Ciężkie krople deszczu spadały na ziemię, rozbryzgując się na wszystkim co stanęło na ich drodze. Niebo zostało przecięte przez potężną błyskawicę, na moment rozświetlając ciemny pokój.  
Po chwili rozległ się huk. Stał przy oknie i obserwował to niezwykłe zjawisko pogodowe. Uwielbiał burze, była w niej jakaś taka niezwykła siła, moc. Jego zielone oczy błyszczały obserwując to co dzieje się za oknem.  
Po wielkim pustym domu rozniósł się dźwięk dzwonka. Niechętnie odwrócił wzrok od kolejnej błyskawicy, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi jego sypialni, a w przejściu pojawił się jego sługa.  
\- Tak Liam? – spojrzał na swojego lokaja.  
\- Jakaś staruszka domaga się spotkania – oznajmił.  
\- Powiedz jej, aby się wynosiła – warknął – nie mam ochoty z nikim się spotykać.  
\- Panie Styles, ona nalega.  
\- No to ją wyrzuć, nie obchodzi mnie to – wzruszył ramionami z powrotem wyglądając za okno.  
\- Ale… - próbował coś powiedzieć, jednak przerwał mu zdenerwowany głos jego pana.  
\- Jesteście bezużyteczni – warknął wstając ze swojego miejsca – Wszystko muszę robić sam – odepchnął Payne’a i wyszedł z sypialni – Po co ja was jeszcze trzymam?  
Zszedł po schodach do salonu, gdzie ujrzał zgarbioną postać. Na jej wątłych ramionach znajdował się cienki płaszcz, z którego skapywały krople wody mocząc dywan.  
\- Tak? – stanął przed kobietą i spojrzał na jej pomarszczoną twarz. W jej brązowych oczach dostrzegł zmęczenie i niemą prośbę, jednak jej spierzchnięte wargi układały się w delikatnym uśmiechu. Z pod przemokniętej chustki, która była owinięta dookoła jej głosy wystawały siwe pasma.  
\- Proszę – wychrypiała słabym głosem – Pozwól mi tutaj przenocować. Tylko tą jedna noc. Jest straszna burza i ulewa. Nie mam gdzie się ukryć – cały czas wpatrywała się w zielone tęczówki chłopaka.  
\- Słucham? – prychnął – Niby dlaczego mam ci pozwolić tu zostać? Masz coś, co mogłabyś mi dać w zamian? – wzrok był twardy, a twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Nie odczuwał współczucia, wręcz przeciwnie jedyne co czuł to pogardę i wstręt. Kobieta wzbudzała w nim odrazę.  
\- Jedyne co mogę ci zaoferować, to ta róża – wyciągnęła dłoni, w której trzymała krwistoczerwony kwiat.  
\- Nie potrzebuję jej, mam w ogrodzie pełno tych kwiatów.  
\- Ale to jedyne co mogę ci zaoferować – jej głos był cichy.  
\- W takim razie nie masz tu czego szukać – odwrócił się do niej plecami i skierował w stronę schodów – Liam! Wyrzu…  
\- Jesteś potworem – Harry odwrócił się słysząc zachrypnięty, ale mocny głos staruszki.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Pomimo twojego piękna zewnętrznego, w środku jesteś obrzydliwy. Twoja dusza jest czarna. Od wielu lat ulega niszczeniu, za niedługo w ogóle jej nie będziesz posiadać. Twoje serce twarde jak skała – w pokoju rozbłysło bardzo jasne światło. Chłopak zamknął oczy, zasłaniając je ramieniem, a do jego uszu cały czas dochodził głos kobiety – W twoim sercu nie ma ani grama miłości. Wygląd nie jest najważniejszy, liczy się to co jest w środku. Dlatego zostanie ci odebrana uroda. Kwiat, mój podarunek, będzie kwitł do twoich 21 urodzin, jeśli do tego czasu, zanim odpadnie ostatni płatek, nauczysz się co to miłość i ktoś cię pokocha, zły urok pryśnie. Jeśli nie na zawsze już takim pozostaniesz.  
Nagle zapadła cisza, a mocne światło zniknęło. Harry powoli otworzył oczy w poszukiwaniu kobiety. Pokój był pusty, jedynie na stoliku spoczywała czerwona róża. Zirytowany chciał przeczesać włosy ręką, jednak coś było nie tak. Zamiast tego przesunął ręką po swojej skórze, wyczuwając lekkie wypukłość. Podszedł do lustra, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się przerażenie. To nie był on. Przecież to nie możliwe. Jego gęste, brązowe loki zniknęły. Były łysy. Z kolei cała jego twarz jak i głowa pokryta była licznymi bliznami. Od niewielkich i płytkich po głębokie i duże. Był potworem. Spojrzał na stolik, gdzie leżała róża. Trzy lata, tyle miał, aby zyskać czyjąś miłość i nauczyć się kochać.  
*****  
\- Cześć Lou – chłopak odwrócił się słysząc swoje imię, a na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas. Przed nim stał wysoki blondyn z brązowymi oczami. Matt Bein. Jak zawsze miał na sobie kurtkę drużyny, a jego włosy były ułożone w idealnego quiffa. Blondyn należał do elity, był gwiazdą drużyny koszykarskiej na ich uczelni. Każdy czuł przed nim respekt i chciał znajdować się w najbliższym towarzystwie chłopaka. Każdy z wyjątkiem Louisa. Niestety Matt upatrzył sobie Tomlinsona i za wszelką cenę starał się z nim umówić, ale za każdym razem szatynowi udawało się jakoś wykręcać. Bein nie był w jego typie, byli zupełnie różni. Matt dostał się na studia tylko dzięki stypendium sportowemu, interesował się tylko i wyłącznie koszykówką i imprezami, z kolei Louis lubił zaszyć się gdzieś z daleka od wszystkich i zagłębić się w ciekawej lekturze. Studiował literaturę. Jego marzeniem było napisanie własnej powieści.  
\- Cześć Matt – starał się uśmiechnąć, jednak na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas.  
\- Wiesz tak sobie myślałem, że może poszlibyśmy dzisiaj do kina – objął niższego ramieniem, przyciągając do siebie.  
\- Przepraszam, ale nie mogę. Muszę zająć się młodszymi siostrami – wyswobodził się z objęć blondyna – Może innym razem. Cześć – posłał mu mały uśmiech i pospiesznie się oddalił.  
*****  
\- Jay – wysoka postać, ubrana cała na czarno zajęła miejsce na kanapie. Twarz miała zakrytą przez duży kaptur, wiec nie można było się jej przyjrzeć – Wiesz po co przyszedłem.  
\- T-tak – kobieta ok. 40 lat stała na środku salonu i trzęsła się z przerażenia. Sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyciągnęła z niej białą kopertę.  
\- Liam – postać zwróciła się do chłopaka, który stał obok. Payne podszedł do Jay i odebrał kopertę. Podszedł do swojego pracodawcy i mu ją wręczył.  
\- Gdzie reszta? – jego głos był zimny – To nie jest cała suma.  
\- J-ja w-wiem, przepraszam, ale n-na razie n-nie mam więcej. M-mam 5 d-dzieci m-muszę j-je jakoś u-utrzymać – w jej oczach zalśniły łzy.  
\- Myślisz, że mnie to interesuje? – warknął, podnosząc się z fotela – Zadłużyłaś się u mnie i dzisiaj miałaś mi zwrócić całą kwotę.  
\- J-ja wiem, o-obiecuję, ż-że w-wszystko o-oddam. P-potrzebuję tylko j-jeszcze trochę czasu – jej wzrok był błagalny.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru dłużej czekać.  
\- P-proszę, o-obiecuję oddać.  
\- N… - zaczął, ale przerwał czując dłoń na swoim ramieniu.  
\- Panie Styles, może jednak – spokojny głos Liama doszedł do jego uszu.  
\- Dobrze – westchnął – Ale żądam czegoś w zastaw.  
\- T-tak – na jej twarzy pojawił się słaby uśmiech – Dostaniesz co zechcesz.  
Styles zamyślił się na moment zastanawiając się, czego może zażądać od Jay Tomlinson, kiedy do jego uszu dotarł dźwięk zamykania frontowych drzwi, a po chwili w salonie pojawił chłopak. Od razu przykuł uwagę Harry’ego. Musiał przyznać, że chłopak był piękny. Miał roztrzepane, karmelowe włosy. Jego tęczówki na pierwszy rzut oka wydawały się błękitne, jednak po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu się można było zauważyć szare plamki, przy samych źrenicach. Miał mocno zarysowane kości policzkowe, wąskie różowe usta, które aż prosiły się o pocałunek i drobny, lekko zadarty nos. Był niższy od Stylesa.  
\- Chce jego – wskazał palcem na szatyna.  
\- S-słucham – oczy kobiety były ogromne, podobnie jak u jej syna, który nie wiedział co się dzieje.  
\- W zastaw chcę twojego syna – założył ręce na pierś.  
\- Mamo, o co chodzi? – chłopak podszedł do Jay.  
\- Lou czemu już wróciłeś? – jęknęła  
\- Odwołali ostatnie wykłady.  
\- A więc jak? – do ich rozmowy wtrącił się Harry.  
\- Błagam, dam ci wszystko. Tylko nie moje dzieci – spojrzała na niego ze łzami w oczach.  
\- Podjąłem decyzję i jej nie zmienię – ruszył w stronę wyjścia – Liam bierz go – chłopak pokiwał głową i chwytając mocno szatyna pociągnął go za sobą.  
\- Ej, co ty robisz? Zostaw mnie! Co tu się dzieje? – Louis próbował się wyrwać, ale nie dał rady.  
\- Twoja matka jest mi winna pieniądze i dopóki mi ich nie zwróci zamieszkasz u mnie – warknął odwracając się w stronę Tommo – Spakuj jego rzeczy – zwrócił się do kobiety – Liam jutro po mnie przyjedzie.  
\- Co? Mamo o co chodzi?  
\- Przepraszam Boo – po jej policzkach spływały łzy – Obiecuję, że postaram cię stamtąd wyciągnąć jak najszybciej.  
\- Mamo – próbował się dalej wyrwać – Puść mnie, chce porozmawiać z moją mamą.  
\- Dość – po raz kolejny warknął – Wystarczająco dużo czasu tu straciłem, idziemy.  
Trójka chłopaków opuściła budynek. Louis został siłą wepchnięty do samochodu i ze łzami w oczach obserwował jak oddala się od swojego domu.  
*****  
Wjechali przez ogromną, żelazną bramę do wielkiego ogrodu. Louis musiał przyznać, że był naprawdę piękny i zadbany. Pełno w nim było różnych kwiatów, krzewów i wysokich, rozłożystych drzew. W pewnym momencie, pomiędzy krzewami mignęła mu fontanna. Zatrzymali się na podjeździe, przed naprawdę dużą, nowoczesną willą. Szatyn spojrzał niepewni na zakapturzoną postać. Przez całą drogę nikt się nie odzywał. Mimo to nie przeszkadzał mu ten fakt.  
\- Chodź – rzucił w stronę Lou wychodząc z samochodu – Liam, zaprowadź go do pokoju.  
\- Dobrze – pokiwał głową, a Harry ruszył w stronę jednej z alejek.  
\- Poczekaj – Tommo krzyknął, zanim Styles zdążył odejść za daleko.  
\- Co? – nawet nie odwrócił się w stronę chłopaka.  
\- Jak masz na imię?  
\- Harry – rzucił obojętnie i ruszył dalej przed siebie.  
*****  
\- To tutaj – Liam otworzył drzwi do niewielkiej, ale bardzo przytulnej sypialni – Myślę, że będzie ci tu wygodnie. Tak w ogóle jestem Liam.  
\- Louis – uścisnął jego wyciągniętą dłoń i wszedł w głąb pokoju.  
\- Możesz poruszać się po całym domu, jedynie gdzie nie wolno ci wchodzić to sypialnia pana Stylesa. Znajduje się ona na drugim końcu tego korytarza.  
\- Harry’ego?  
\- Tak – pokiwał głową i planował opuścić sypialnię, kiedy zatrzymał go głos Tommo.  
\- Co z nim nie tak? Dlaczego chowa twarz i jest taki nieprzyjemny?  
\- Przepraszam, ale nie powinienem o tym mówić – odparł – O 18 będzie kolacja - dodał i opuścił pomieszczenie zanim Louis zdążył o coś jeszcze spytać.  
*****  
\- Panie Styles – niepewny głos Payne’a rozniósł się po jadalni.  
\- Tak? – Harry spojrzał na chłopaka.  
\- Co zamierzasz z nim zrobić?  
\- Nic, będzie tu dopóki jego matka nie odda wszystkich pieniędzy – opadł na jedno z krzeseł.  
\- Skoro tu jest, to może byś spróbował…  
\- Dość! – nie pozwolił mu dokończyć.  
\- Ale Harry… - jednak przerwał widząc wściekły wzrok Stylesa – Przepraszam panie Styles – wymamrotał.  
\- Gdzie on jest? Ile można czekać? – spojrzał na zegarek, który wskazywał 18:05.  
\- Pójdę sprawdzić.  
*****  
\- Lou? – zapukał w drzwi – Lou? Jesteś spóźniony na kolację.  
\- Nie jestem głodny! – drzwi zostały uchylone, a w przejściu pojawiła się postać szatyna.  
\- Lou, Harry…to znaczy pan Styles będzie wściekły, już jest – w oczach Liama dostrzegalne było nieme błaganie.  
\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi, nie jestem głodny – zatrzasnął drzwi i wrócił do łóżka, gdzie siedział odkąd tylko się tu pojawił.  
Był wciekły. Co on sobie myślał? Uprowadził go z domu i jeszcze ma prawo mu rozkazywać i na niego warczeć.  
Po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się dźwięk dzwonka, a w kieszeni poczuł wibrację. Wyciągnął telefon i spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Mama. Uśmiechnął się widząc ten napis, po czym odebrał.  
\- Cześć mamo.  
\- Oh kochanie – po głosie poznał, że płakała – Tak bardzo cię przepraszam. Obiecuję wyciągnę cię z tego.  
*****  
\- Gdzie on jest? – warknął widząc wchodzącego Payne’a  
\- Powiedział, że nie jest głodny.  
Styles zerwał się z krzesał i ruszył do sypialni szatyna. Nie bawiąc się w pukanie wparował do pokoju, zatrzymując się obok łóżka, na którym siedział Lou. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte ze zdziwienia. Przy uchu trzymał słuchawkę, którą Harry od razu mu wyrwał i wyłączając ją zachował do kieszeni swojej bluzy.  
\- Co ty robisz? – krzyknął zrywając się z łóżka.  
\- Kazałem ci przyjść na kolację. Masz mnie słuchać – również krzyknął – Po za tym nie pozwoliłem ci kontaktować się z rodziną.  
\- Nie jestem twoją własnością – założył ręce na piersi.  
Harry nic nie odpowiedział. Odwrócił się i planował wyjść, kiedy poczuł mocne szarpniecie za ramię. W wyniku tego z jego twarzy zsunął się kaptury.  
Louis wciągnął głośno powietrze, kiedy ujrzał oszpeconą twarz Stylesa. Zastanawiał się, co mu się stało, jednak nie odważył się spytać. Jego wzrok przesuwał się po bliznach, dopóki nie zatrzymał się na zielonych tęczówkach. Były piękne, to była intensywna, soczysta zieleń. Potrafiły hipnotyzować. Jednak bez względu na to jak były piękne, coś było z nimi nie tak. Dostrzegł w nich ból, nieszczęście i coś co najbardziej go uderzyło, brak nadziei na lepszą przyszłość.  
\- Chyba wystarczająco się już napatrzyłeś – zimny głos przywrócił do rzeczywistości.  
Louis chciał coś odpowiedzieć, jednak nie zdążył. Harry pośpiesznie opuścił jego pokój, zakładając na głowę kaptur.  
*****  
Przez kilka kolejnych dni Louis unikał Harry’ego jak ognia. Pokój opuszczał tylko gdy miał pewność, że nie spotka Stylesa i głównie wtedy gdy był głodny. Zdążył poznać współpracowników Liama. Niall, uroczy blondwłosy Irlandczyk, który był kucharzem oraz Zayn, przystojny multa, pracujący jako ogrodnik. Cała trójka była dla Lou bardzo miła, wspierała go, dając mu nadzieję, że wszystko się ułoży. Zaprzyjaźnili się i Tommo był szczęśliwy, że mógł ich poznać.  
Z kolei Harry podobnie jak Louis zaszywał się w swojej sypialni, lub spędzał dużo czasu w ogrodzie gdzie często rozmyślał na temat jednaj z rozmów jaką przeprowadził ze swoimi pracownikami.  
\- Harry, nie powinieneś się tak zachowywać.  
Srogie spojrzenie zielonych tęczówek spoczęło na Maliku, jednak ten zdawał się nic sobie z tego nie robić.  
\- Zostały trzy miesiące. To naprawdę niewiele czasu. Przez cały ten czas unikałeś kontaktu z ludźmi, ale teraz…Dzięki Louisowi czar może prysnąć. Wiem, że ci się spodobał – Harry chciał zaprzeczyć, jednak Liam mu nie pozwolił – Gdyby tak nie było, to nie sprowadzałbyś go tutaj.  
\- Skończ – warknął wściekły – Louis zostanie tutaj, dopóki Jay nie spłaci długu. Potem odejdzie.  
\- Ale Har…panie Styles – Niall lekko się speszył – Jeśli tylko będziesz milszy dla niego, zaczniesz spędzać z nim więcej czas, może cię polubić, a później może coś więcej.  
\- Żartujesz? Widziałeś jak wyglądam! Niby dlaczego miałby chcieć spędzać ze mną czas?! Nikt nie pokocha takiego potwora jak ja!  
\- Jeśli tylko będziesz miły, wygląd nie ma znaczenia. Przynajmniej spróbuj  
Co powinien zrobić? Może oni mają rację? Może jeszcze jest dla niego nadzieja?  
*****  
Louis miał już dość. Harry zabrał go z jego domu nie pozwalając nawet porozmawiać z mamą, pożegnać się z siostrami. Dodatkowo odebrał mu telefon, zabraniając się z nimi kontaktować. Koniec, dłużej nie wytrzyma. Musi porozmawiać z mamą. Jego telefon prawdopodobnie jest w sypialni Harry’ego. Co prawda Liam podkreślił, że to jedyne pomieszczenie w domu, gdzie Lou nie wolno zaglądać, ale nie miał innego wyjścia. Chciał odzyskać komórkę.  
Stał przy oknie obserwując jak Harry spaceruje po ogrodzie. To była jego szansa. Wyszedł na korytarz i co chwilę zerkając za siebie (aby upewnić się, że Liam nagle się nie pojawi) ruszył w stronę sypialni Stylesa. Nacisnął klamkę, pchnął drzwi i wsunął głowę do środka. W pomieszczeniu panował mrok. Wszystkie okna były pozasłaniane. Po za tym niewiele się różnił od tego, w którym spał Lou. Wszedł do środka zamykając za sobą drzwi i zaczął rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Chciał znaleźć telefon, jednak jego uwagę przykuła róża, znajdująca się w błękitnym wazonie. Podszedł do stoliczka, gdzie był kwiat. Musiał przyznać, że róża była przepiękna. Biła od niej jakaś dziwna poświata, która była jedynym źródłem światła w pomieszczeniu. Szatyn wyciągnął ręką, aby po nią sięgnąć, kiedy drzwi zostały otwarte z ogromnym hukiem. Odwrócił głowę i ujrzał wysoką ciemną postać. Harry. Chłopak ściągnął kaptur i zaczął zbliżać się do Tommo. Był wściekły.  
\- Co. Ty. Tu. Robisz? – wycedził przez zęby. Jego dłonie były zaciśnięte w pięści.  
\- Um…j-ja…j-ja – zaczął się cofać.  
\- Nie wolno ci tu wchodzić! – krzyknął.  
Jego oczy przybrały ciemny kolor. Widać było, że niewiele mu trzeba aby wybuchnąć.  
\- J-ja przepraszam…j-ja t-tylko…  
\- GÓWNO MNIE TO OBCHODZI! – wrzasnął po drodze przewracając fotel, który stał mu na drodze.  
Przerażony Lou rzucił się w stronę drzwi. Wypadł przez nie i skierował się w stronę schodów. Już po chwili biegł ścieżką w kierunku bramy. Nie miał zamiaru siedzieć tu ani chwili dłużej. Nie chciał z nim mieszkać. Bał się go. Był nieobliczalny. Dopadł bramę i zaczął się z nią szarpać. Bardzo ciężko się ją otwierało. W końcu udało mu się ją otworzyć. Zadowolony wypadł na ulicę, nie zauważając zbliżającego się pojazdu. Do jego uszu doszedł dźwięk klaksonu. Wiedział, że powinien uciekać, jednak nie potrafił się ruszyć. Jego nogi przywarły do ziemi. Widział jak w zwolnionym tępię. Samochód był coraz bliżej, w jego wyobraźni pojawił się obraz jego samego, odbijającego się od pojazdu. Nagle poczuł mocne pchnięcie i silne, ciepłe ramiona chroniące go przed upadkiem. Do jego nozdrzy dotarł zapach mięty pomieszanej z herbatą i czegoś, czego nie potrafił określić. Kiedy pierwszy szok minął uniósł głowę i natrafiając prosto na zielone tęczówki.  
\- P-przepraszam – wyszeptał słabym głosem.  
*****  
\- Pokaż to – Harry siedział na fotelu w salonie, a Louis na podłodze sięgając po jego lewą nogę. Podwinął nogawkę spodni, ściągnął but ze skarpetką i uważnie przyjrzał się kostce.  
\- Spuchnięta – mruknął, dotykając zaczerwienionego miejsca, ale chyba trochę za mocno, ponieważ z pomiędzy warg zielonookiego wydostał się syk.  
\- Uważaj, to boli – warknął.  
\- Nie chciałem przecież.  
\- Gdybyś nie próbował uciekać, w ogóle nic by mi się nie stało.  
\- Przecież przeprosiłem, po za tym wystraszyłeś mnie. Wpadłeś w furię.  
\- Gdybyś nie wchodził do mojej sypialni, tak jak ci przykazano nie wściekłbym się.  
\- Mimo to powinieneś panować nad swoimi emocjami – burknął, sięgając po apteczkę i wyciągając maść i bandaż elastyczny – Kostka jest tylko stłuczona, to powinno pomóc.  
Wycisnął na palce trochę maści zaczął ją wcierać w kostkę Harry’ego. Zapanowała cisza. Louis ostrożnie opatrywał nogę Stylesa, który uważnie wpatrywał się w skupiona twarz szatyna. Widział jak jego brwi są ściągnięte, a nos lekko się marszczy, kiedy próbował jak najdelikatniej opatrzeć kostkę.  
\- Dziękuję ci – spokojny głos Tommo przerwał panującą ciszę – Gdyby nie ty prawdopodobnie byłoby ze mną źle – podniósł głowę, aby spojrzeć w zielone tęczówki – Naprawdę jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny – na jego twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, a dookoła oczu utworzyły lekkie zmarszczki.  
Harry nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Był tak idealnie piękny. Czuł jak w jego brzuchu coś trzepocze, a po ciele rozchodzi się przyjemne ciepło.  
\- Drobiazg.  
*****  
Minęło kilka kolejnych dni. Lou przestał chować się w swojej sypialni, Harry również nie znikał. Coraz więcej czasu spędzali razem. Grali w szachy, scrabble, organizowali maratony filmowe, w których brali udział również Liam, Niall i Zayn. Uwielbiali wspólnie spacerować po ogrodzie i po prostu rozmawiać. Louis odkrył, że Harry wcale nie jest taki straszny jak siebie prezentuje. W rzeczywistości był bardzo inteligentnym i zabawnym mężczyzną. Lou nie rozumiał dlaczego robi z siebie potwora i tu wcale nie chodziło o wygląd. Twarz Stylesa nie przeszkadzał mu. Dla niego liczyło się to jaki on był naprawdę. Nie raz mówił zielonookiemu, że nie musi się ukrywać, jednak on odpowiedział, że nie chce, aby inni oglądali jego paskudną twarz. Więc Tommo nie pozostawało nic innego jak, odpuścić.  
Harry cieszył się każdą chwilą spędzoną z Louisem. Przy nim zapominał o tym kim jest, jak wygląda. Liczyło się tylko to, że szatyn był przy nim. Za każdym razem widząc go, słysząc jego głos czuł jak jego serce przyspiesza, w żołądku pojawia się dziwne trzepotanie, a po ciele rozpływa cię ciepło, dające poczucie szczęścia, bezpieczeństwa. Chciał aby chłopak tu został, wiedział, jednak że to nie możliwe. Gdy tylko Jay spłaci cały swój dług Lou wróci do domu i już nigdy się nie zobaczą. Ta świadomość sprawiała, że chciał jak najczęściej przebywać w towarzystwie Tommo.  
*****  
Louis przemierzał dom w poszukiwaniu Harry’ego. Nudziło mu się i chciał zaproponować zielonookiemu spacer, jednak nigdzie nie mógł go znaleźć. Zaglądał do każdego pokoju z nadzieją, że go tam znajdzie. Zostały mu ostatnie drzwi na parterze. Nie wiedział co się z nimi znajduje, jeszcze nie miał okazji tam być. Nacisnął klamkę i lekko je uchylając wetknął głowę do środka. To co tam zobaczył…To było coś niesamowitego. Otworzył szerzej drzwi i wszedł do środka. Pokój był pełen półek, na których w równych rzędach stał książki, a te które się nie mieściły leżały w stosie na podłodze. Czemu wcześniej nie odkrył tego miejsca.  
\- Lou – zachrypnięty, niski głos wybudził szatyna. Spojrzał w bok i ujrzał Harry’ego. Siedział na brązowej skurzanej kanapie w dłoniach trzymając książkę.  
\- Szukałem cię – podszedł do Stylesa i usiadł obok niego – Czemu nie mówiłeś, że posiadasz tak wspaniałą bibliotekę?  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że będziesz zainteresowany – jego zielone spojrzenie obserwowało zachwyconą twarz Tommo.  
\- Żartujesz? Uwielbiam książki, studiuję literaturę. Moim marzeniem jest napisanie własnej powieści. – przeniósł wzrok na Harry’ego. Jego oczy błyszczały, a na twarzy widniał szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Naprawdę? – szatyn pokiwał głową – Też uwielbiam czytać i również myślałem o studiowaniu literatury, jednak z wiadomych przyczyn jest to nie możliwe – westchnął.  
Poczuł dłoń szatyna na swoi ramieniu, a po jego plecach przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz.  
\- Zawsze możesz.  
\- Co? Żartujesz? Przecież wiem jak wyglądam – oburzył się.  
\- Harry, wygląd to nie wszystko. Jeśli będziesz w stosunku do innych taki jak do mnie, zobaczą jaki jesteś naprawdę i nikt nie będzie zwracał uwagi na to jak wyglądasz – pomimo protestów zielonookiego, Lou ściągnął mu z głowy kaptur i delikatnie, opuszkami palców wodził po jego bliznach – Po za tym ja byłbym przy tobie – słysząc to poczuł jak jego serce momentalnie przyspiesza.  
*****  
\- Lou – szatyn oderwał wzrok od czytanej książki i spojrzał na Harry’ego.  
\- Tak?  
\- Proszę, myślę, że powinienem ci to oddać wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku szatyna, w której trzymał jego telefon.  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Tak.  
Tommo poderwał się z kanapy i stając naprzeciwko zielonookiego wtulił się w jego ciało.  
\- Dziękuję.  
Harry stał oszołomiony. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Louis go przytulił. To był pierwszy raz kiedy, ktokolwiek go przytulił. Objął chłopak w tali przyciągając mocniej do siebie i zaciągając się jego przyjemnym zapachem. Pachniał pomarańczami i czymś co określił jako Lou.  
*****  
Mijały kolejne dni, tygodnie. Dzięki odzyskanemu telefonowi, Lou mógł kontaktować się z rodziną. Gdy tylko dostał go z powrotem, od razu zadzwonił do swojej mamy mówiąc, że wszystko jest dobrze, nic mu nie dolega oraz zapewniając ją, że jest tutaj bezpieczny. Od tego dnia codziennie do siebie dzwonili.  
*****  
\- Panie to już za kilka dni – Niall spojrzał kontem oka na Harry’ego, który siedział przy kuchennym stole.  
\- Wiem – westchnął.  
\- Zamierzasz coś zrobić? – przerwał krojenie cebuli, by zamieszać w garnku.  
\- A co niby miałbym zrobić? – burknął.  
\- Wyznać mu miłość – wrócił do krojenia.  
\- Co? Ja nie…  
\- Oh na litość boską. Przestań nas i siebie oszukiwać. To ewidentnie widać, że zakochałeś się w Louisie. Powinieneś mu to powiedzieć.  
\- Po co? On i tak nie odwzajemni moich uczuć. Niby dlaczego miałby się zakochać w kimś takim jak ja?  
\- Tego nie wiesz – westchnął odwracając się – Lou cię lubi, to jest pewne. Gdyby tak nie było nie spędzał by z tobą czasu. Nie masz nic do stracenia. Jeśli nie odwzajemni twoich uczuć zawsze możecie pozostać przyjaciółmi, ale jeśli też coś do ciebie czuje i ci to powie, urok zostanie zdjęty i powrócisz do swojej dawnej postaci.  
\- Może masz rację. Muszę to przemyśleć.  
\- Tylko się pośpiesz. Zostało ci niewiele czasu.  
*****  
Siedzieli z Lou w salonie i oglądali jakiś serial, który leciał w telewizji. Nawet nie widział jaki. Jego myśli były zajęte czymś innym.  
Został jeden dzień do 21 urodzin Harry’ego, a on dalej nie podjął decyzji co powinien zrobić Z jednej strony pragnął powiedzieć Lou o swoich uczuciach, z drugiej bał się odrzucenia. Wiedział, że Niall miał rację, nie ma nic do stracenia, ale lęk i tak go nie opuszczał.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dźwięk komórki Louisa. Chłopak sięgnął do kieszeni. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, kiedy zerknął na wyświetlacz. Lottie. Wcisnął przycisk i przyłożył telefon do ucha.  
\- Cześć Lottie.  
\- Lou – w głosie dziewczyna można było wyczuć strach i panikę.  
\- Co się dzieje?  
\- Lou, mama jest w szpitalu – poznał po głosie, że jego siostra płacze.  
\- Co?  
\- Zasłabła w pracy. Lou boję się, przyjedź proszę – błagała.  
\- Zrobię wszystko co mogę, obiecuję – odłożył telefon i spojrzał na zielonookiego – Harry, wiem, że powinienem tu być, ale…moja mama zasłabła. Jest w szpitalu. Ja…  
\- Jedź – westchnął.  
Nie chciał, aby Lou go opuszczał, ale wiedział, że teraz Louis jest potrzebny swojej mamie i siostrom.  
\- Co?  
\- Jedź. Jesteś im teraz potrzebny. I powiedz mamie, że już nie musi przejmować się długiem. Możesz wrócić do domu.  
\- Naprawdę – widział jak w błękitnych tęczówkach zabłysło niedowierzanie, pomieszane z radością i tak jakby tęsknotą?  
\- Tak.  
\- Dziękuję ci – podszedł do Stylesa mocno go przytulając. Zanim się odsunął stanął na palcach i złożył delikatny pocałunek na policzku zielonookiego.  
*****  
Stanął przed drzwiami swojego domu. Cieszył się, że w końcu mógł tu wrócić jednak z drugiej strony czuł ukucie w sercu na myśl, że musiał zostawić Harry’ego. Naprawdę go polubił, czuł do niego nawet więcej. Bardzo zależało mu zielonookim. Chciał mu to wyznać, ale nie potrafił. Coś go powstrzymywało, jednak nie wiedział co. Bał się, że ten go odrzuci. Wiedział jakie Styles miał zdanie na swój temat. Mógł odrzucić miłość szatyna, stwierdzając, że to nie możliwe, aby ktoś go pokochał i że nie zasługuje na niczyją miłość. Jednak Tommo wiedział, że to nie prawda i planował mu to w końcu powiedzieć. Jak tylko Jay poczuje się lepiej, pojedzie do Harry’ego i przyzna się do swoich uczuć.  
*****  
\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – jęknął Zayn – Jutro twoje.  
\- Musiałem, oni go potrzebują – westchnął wpatrując się w swoje złączone dłonie.  
\- To przynajmniej mogłeś się odważyć i mu powiedzieć co czujesz – wyrzucił mu Niall.  
\- W tamtym momencie o tym nie pomyślałem – burknął.  
\- Ech…i co teraz? – Liam usiadł obok Zayna.  
\- Pojadę do niego. Jutro do niego pojadę i powiem o swoich uczuciach.  
*****  
\- Jak się dzisiaj czujesz? – Louis przysiadł na krześle obok szpitalnego łóżka.  
\- O wiele lepiej – posłała synowi słaby uśmiech – Dalej nie mogę uwierzyć, że tu jesteś – podniosła rękę i pogładziła policzek syna.  
\- Jestem i zostanę. A ty nie powinnaś się przemęczać – sięgnął po dłoń kobiety i ją ucałował.  
\- Muszę pracować. Muszę spłacić dług.  
\- Nie, nie musisz. Harry pozwolił mi wrócić do domu i powiedział, żebyś już się nie przejmowała tym długiem.  
\- Co? Naprawdę.  
\- Tak  
\- To wspaniale.  
Lou posłał jej słaby uśmiech, po którym poznała, że coś jest nie tak.  
\- Boo wszystko dobrze? Nie cieszysz się, że wróciłeś? – przyjrzała się mu uważnie.  
\- Cieszę, ale…czuję pewnego rodzaju pustkę, brakuje mi czegoś. Brakuje mi Harry’ego, tęsknię za nim. Mamo, ja go chyba kocham.  
\- Lou, co ty… - zszokowana nie wiedziała co powiedzieć.  
\- Mamo, nie wiem czemu na siłę robi z siebie takie potwora. Poznałem go i w rzeczywistości jest miły, zabawny, wrażliwy chodź odrobinę zagubiony.  
\- W takim razie mu to powiedz, wyznaj mu swoje uczucia. Może to jest to czego on potrzebuje, miłości.  
\- Tak zrobię – pochylił się nad kobietą i pocałował w policzek.  
*****  
Harry stał przed domem Louisa. W końcu postanowił mu powiedzieć co do niego czuje. Wyciągnął rękę by nacisnąć przycisk dzwonka, kiedy zza jego pleców doszedł go czyjś głos.  
\- Kim jesteś?  
Odwrócił się, mocniej naciągając kaptur na głowę i spojrzał na nieznajomego. Wysoki, blondyn o brązowych oczach.  
\- Przyszedłem do Louisa, jestem jego przyjacielem.  
\- Przyjacielem? – uniósł brew w powątpiewaniu.  
\- Tak – wycedził przez zęby starając się nie zdenerwować. Chłopak go wkurzał.  
\- W takim razie przyjacielu Louisa musisz przełożyć z nim spotkanie, ponieważ planuję go zabrać do kina. Dawno go nie widziałem.  
\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Muszę z nim porozmawiać dzisiaj. To ważne.  
\- Słuchaj – blondyn zaczął do niego podchodzić – Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Odczep się lepiej od niego – pchnął Stylesa, który cofnął się parę kroków, a kaptur odsłonił jego twarz – Co to ma być? Widziałeś swoją twarz? Pokazujesz się z nią wśród ludzi? Powinieneś siedzieć w zamknięciu, żeby nikt nie musiał cię oglądać – krzyczał, coraz mocniej popychając Harry’ego dopóki ten nie potknął się i wylądował na ziemi. Harry był zszokowany. Nie sądził, że ludzie w taki sposób mogą na niego reagować. Myślał, że byliby przestraszeni, ewentualnie by się z niego chwilę pośmiali, ale to?  
\- I ty myślisz, że Lou zwróciłby na ciebie uwagę? Z taką twarzą. Nie wiem po co w ogóle tu przyszedłeś, przecież Louis nawet nie będzie chciał z tobą rozmawiać. To oczywiste, że mając do wyboru ciebie i mnie, wybierze mnie – o ile wcześniejsze słowa tylko go zszokowały, tak teraz, kiedy blondyn zaczął mówić o Louisie Harry poczuł ukłucie w sercu za każdym słowem.  
\- Powinieneś z tą…  
\- Dość Matt – spojrzeli w kierunku, z którego dochodził głos. W furtce stał Louis, a jego twarz wyrażała wściekłość. Ruszył w ich kierunku. Wyminął Matta i podszedł do Harry’ego, a jego wyraz twarzy od razu złagodniał.  
\- Wszystko dobrze Hazz? – podał mu rękę, aby pomóc mu wstać.  
\- Tak, dzięki.  
\- Po co przyszedłeś Matt – spojrzał na blondyna zakładając ręce na piersi.  
\- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Myślałem, że może poszedłbyś ze mną do kina?  
\- Wybacz, ale nie.  
\- To może…  
\- Nie Matt. Nie spotkam się z tobą ani dzisiaj, ani jutro, ani nigdy. Przepraszam, ale nie jestem tobą zainteresowany. Od dłuższego czasu kocham kogoś innego – Harry słysząc te słowa poczuł jak jego serce pęka. Lou już kogoś kocha i na pewno nie jest nim on. Gdyby tak było już dawno by mu o tym powiedział.  
\- Słucham? – oburzył się – Może jeszcze powiesz, że mówisz o nim – wskazał palcem na Harry’ego – Przecież on jest nikim, widzisz jak wygląda?  
Styles słuchał z uwagą chłopaka. Czy to co mówił to prawda, czy Louis kocha jego? Nie niemożliwe.  
\- Harry jest na pewno wart mojej uwagi Matt, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie – ujął dłoń zielonookiego, ciągnąc w kierunku drzwi – Myślę, że czas najwyższy abyś poszedł – nie czekając na reakcję chłopaka zniknął za drzwiami domu.  
\- Lou? – weszli do salonu i usiedli na kanapie.  
\- Tak? – szatyn posłał mu delikatny uśmiech.  
\- To prawda? Kochasz już kogoś?  
\- Oh…to, t-tak – spuścił głowę czując jak się rumieni – Kocham… - zaczął, ale przerwał mu dzwonek komórki. Harry wyciągnął ja z kieszeni i przyłożył do ucha.  
\- Tak?  
\- Harry nie ma czasu – po drugiej stronie odezwał się głos Liama.  
\- Co?  
\- Został ostatni płatek, który zaraz odpadnie. Musisz się pośpieszyć – rozłączyli się.  
\- Hazz wszystko dobrze – spytał widząc zaniepokojoną twarz chłopaka.  
Harry przeniósł spojrzenie na Lou, nie miał pewności, ale musiał zaryzykować.  
\- Kocham cię.  
\- Słucham? – teraz to szatyn zdawał się być zaskoczony.  
\- Kocham cię Lou.  
Widział jak Louis przysuwa się do niego i obejmuje jego twarz swoimi niewielkimi dłońmi. Na jego twarzy widniał szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Ja ciebie też kocham – przysunął się jeszcze bliżej i złożył czuły pocałunek na jego ustach. Trwali tak przez kilka chwil, dopóki Lou nie zauważył czegoś dziwnego. Nie czuł już pod palcami żadnych blizn, tylko delikatną gładką skórę. Odsunął się od ukochanego i zamarł. Gdzie był Harry. Przed nim siedział przystojny mężczyzna z burzą brązowych loków na głowie. Na twarzy nie miał ani jednej blizny. Jedyne co się zgadzało to oczy, mieli takie same.  
\- Harry? Co ci… - nie dokończył, ponieważ chłopak rozumiejąc o co chodzi poderwał się z kanapy i podbiegł do lustra. Znowu był sobą. Na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, ukazując w policzkach dołeczki.  
\- Lou – podszedł do szatyna porywając go w swoje objęcia – Tak bardzo cię kocham – zbliżył swoją twarz do zaskoczonego Tommo i ponownie złączył ich usta.  
Żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Koniec.


End file.
